Victory: A 74th Hunger Games Story
by The magical sleuth
Summary: This story is all about Victory. This year the Games have a series of rule changes, twists and jaw dropping moments. Which tribute will win? Will there be one victor? Two? Three? More? Follow Adelaide through the 74th Hunger Games. What changes will take place? - SYOT CLOSED -
1. Update :)

Hey guys!

I know updates are annoying, but you all deserve an explanation for why I haven't been updating.

So I've been going through some hard times lately, and I really haven't had any motivation to do anything. I think it's because I don't have any inspiration for this story anymore. I'm kind of lost on how to get through these reapings, and it would be much easier for my if I could just write from one perspective. I feel like I'm writing the same thing over and over again every chapter, and it's not enjoyable for me, so it can't be for you either.

So you might be wondering, "Are you going to quit the story?"

And the answer is, no. I will not discontinue the story. I've found away to make it easier for me, and it will probably be better in quality, and more enjoyable to read.

I basically had this surge of inspiration when I was creating a character to submit to a SYOT. I fell in love with this character, and decided I wanted to write about her. I never submitted her, so I'm not writing about a character that I have given to someone else. Sorry IVolunteerasauthor, I just had to keep her!

I'm sure you have some questions, so let me answer a few I already know you are wondering : )

Am I going to discard the characters you all worked hard on?

No. Definitely not. That would be very unfair to all of you. I love all of your characters and would never not use them!

Am I going to have the same story line?

Yes. Everything will still work perfectly.

Will the character I created be the winner?

Not the only one ;)

Will my character be the only perspective shown?

For the most part. I can think of only one place where a different character's perspective will be shown. It is towards the end. We can have a pole to decide whose it is!

What will I do with the tribute that my new tribute is replacing?

I don't know yet. My character is going to be a district 9 female. I definitely won't get rid of the district 9 female that was submitted to me. I can promise that. I'll figure it out :)

If you have any other questions or concerns, feel free to PM me, or leave a question in the reviews, and I will answer it on my profile.

I promise this way of telling the story will be so much better! I hope you all understand. I am so sorry for the sudden changes.

This week is my thanksgiving break, and I have a lot going on. There are some projects I need to do for school, we are going to do things around the house, and I am spending time with a friend this weekend. I am going to work on chapters this week and post next week. I can't wait to share this story with you!

Love you all : )


	2. Making It Happen

**Hey everyone! Here is the first chapter of the revamped version of Victory! I am very proud of this chapter, and I hope you guys like it as well!**

 **I saw a question in the reviews asking if I would be using all of the submitted tributes, or just some. I will be using all of the tributes submitted to me. I'm still trying to work on how I will incorporate the District 9 female submitted, but I think I have a plan : )**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Making It Happen

Today is going to be a beautiful day. I can tell by the way the sun is rising.

There is grain. Grain as far as the naked eye can see. The sun is making it's first appearance of the day. Rising, somewhere far beyond the fields of grain. The raw, pure, orange rays of sun are reflecting off of the very tips of the grain, creating a beautiful image. However if you look closer, so can see so much more.

Within the fields of grain you can see marshes of water, reflecting the orange beams of light casted upon them. You can see birds, taking their first flight of the day. Insects, coming out of their slumber to bathe in the sun. So much can be seen if we simply look closer.

I am sitting on the roof of my home, taking in today's scenery. Today might be the last day I can ever enjoy this sight. The blue sky, mixed with the sun's orange, pink, and yellow rays of light. I watch the sun rise every morning, and it never fails to enchant me with it's beauty.

My house is a simple, wooden structure. It is one story tall, but is quite long. It contains four bedrooms, a kitchen, and two bathrooms. The roof, which I am sitting on, is made of simple, straight wood. Some would say it looks like a bigger version of a shack, but it's perfect in my eyes.

The sun is steadily getting higher, and the sky is becoming bluer. The morning chill is starting to wear off, so I unwrap myself from my fluffy white blanket, revealing my clothing underneath. I am dressed in a black dress. The sleeves go halfway down my arms, and the neck whole is just below where my neck begins. The dress has two layers. The first layer is just plane black, and goes from my breasts to my knees, but does not cover my back. The second layer is lace, and covers what the first layer did not, including my back, neck, and shoulders, and goes down to my knees. The dress would flow in the morning breeze if I were standing.

I usually don't dress nice like this. There is no need to in District 9. Especially since my job is to gather, and plant grain. There are two high paying jobs to have in District 9. Working in the fields, and working in the factories that process the grain. Of course you have jobs like owning a store and such as that, but with those jobs you have to rely on customers. At least when you are working in the fields or the factories, you know the Capitol is going to pay you your monies worth. It's a steady job, which I actually enjoy. I could never work in the factory. I can't imagine what it's like to be stuck inside all day, staring at machines. I prefer to be outside. Enjoying what nature has to offer.

I love nature. It's simply amazing. There is endless knowledge, and always a surprise in store. For example, one day when I was planting grain in the fields, it was sunny one moment, and raining the next. You never know what you'll get, and that's the best way to live in my opinion.

A dream of mine is to travel all of Panem. Explore different District's environments. Maybe even explore beyond Panem. Maybe there is more out there. Of course when I tell my teachers at school of my dreams, they laugh and say it isn't possible. They tell me that I will never see outside the walls of District 9, and that I need to find different dreams. I was seven years old when they told me this. Me being the stubborn person I am, would not settle for "finding different dreams". On the other side, I'm not stupid. My teachers are right. It is in fact impossible for me to see all of Panem; but what they didn't think about, is that there is an outlet for me. That outlet is the games. The Hunger Games. So I decided when I was just 7 years old, that I would spend the next 10 years of my life training, in secret, to win the Hunger Games.

Today is the day I've been waiting for. I am more then prepared to go into the games. I have trained, applying myself into physical activity, giving me a toned, but thin body. I have read every book available to me on survival skills, and have practiced with the only weapon I could get my hands on. Kitchen knifes. I throw them into little nooks and crannies that I find, and have become quite good at my aim. Of course the tributes from Districts 1, 2, and 4 are much more prepared than me, but I did what I could.

The sun has now fully risen, which means it's time for me to head inside. I slide slowly down the roof on my stomach, hook my feet into my bedroom window, and climb into my room. My room is small. Containing a bed, a wardrobe, and a mirror. It's really all I need. My room is the furthest down the house, so as I walk down the hallway I pass my brother's room, and my parent's room, and the two bathrooms. The hallway is filled with pictures of our family. The walls are cream, and the floor is dark hardwood. The hallway connects to the kitchen, which is where I am walking to.

Once I reach the kitchen, I fill a pot up with water and add tea leaves. I put the pot of water and tea leaves on the stove to boil, and grab a loaf of bread and strawberries. I mash the strawberries into a form of jam, and spread it onto slices of bread. Just as the water begins to boil, my brother walks into the kitchen, and sits at the table.

"Morning Adelaide." He said tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

I smile back at him and say, "Good morning Cade"

"What are you making?" Cade said, getting up to look over my shoulder at what I'm doing.

"Strawberry toast! Our favorite." I say as a put some slices on a plate and give it to him.

"Sweet! Thanks Adelaide." Cade says shooting for finger guns at me, walking back to the table with his toast.

It was a thing we did. Shooting finger guns at each other. It can mean thanks, ok, I can't stand you right now…anything we want it to mean. I pour Cade and myself some tea, now that the water is boiled, and join him at the table with my toast.

"Cade? I want to talk to you about something." I said seriously.

"Go for it" He said carelessly, taking another bite of toast.

I roll my eyes but continue on anyway, "I'm going to volunteer today Cade."

Cade's jaw dropped and he dropped his toast back onto the plate.

"Are you insane?" He whispered fanatically.

"No. I'm not insane. I just want to live my dreams." I said wistfully, propping my head onto my hand.

"Dream?! You dream to go into the Games?" He said, throwing his hands into the air.

"No," I said looking at him sternly, "No. I dream to see the world Cade. The only way that is possible for me, is by winning the games. And what's life without trying to live out your dreams? No life I want to live."

Cade suddenly became solemn and said, "I just can't loose you Adelaide. You don't understand. You're my best friend. You always have been. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I do understand Cade. Believe me, the only thing that has made me consider not doing this is you. But Cade, you won't loose me. I promise. Can I tell you a secret?" I said trying to cheer him up.

"What?"

"I've been training in secret." I said with a cheeky smile on my face.

"You have?" Cade said, his face lighting up.

"Of course silly! Did you really think I'd go into the games completely unprepared?" I said with a huge smile.

"Well, at least you aren't a maniac. I thought you had gone insane." He said smiling slightly.

"So you don't have to worry about me. I'll come back. I promise." I said confidently.

"Well I'm happy you are happy. That's all that matters to me." Cade said smiling picking up his toast.

"Thanks Cade." I said.

We then ate our breakfast in silence. Cade and I have always been close. We're four years apart, me being 17 and Cade being 13, but our age difference never kept us apart. My mom came into the room next, followed by my dad. None of my family except for myself are morning people, so they don't talk much in the morning. As we all eat our breakfast, I announce that I'm going to finish getting ready for the reaping. I place my dishes in the sink, and head to the bathroom closest to my room.

There is a window, bathtub, and sink located in the bathroom. This is the only bathroom with a bath, so it is the most popular choice. Thankfully, I went ahead and took a bath when I got up this morning. All I have left to do before the reaping is fix my hair. I decide on a braided crown. I am an expert when it comes to styling hair, so I know how to execute complicated styles. Such as the braided crown.  
I finish in about 10 minutes. My hair has transformed from reaching my shoulder blades, to now being woven into a loose, big, french braid, that wraps around my head. My hair is a honey blonde color. It looks like it came straight out of a bee's hive. It shines with a golden glow when the sunlight hits it. I examine my looks in the mirror, and I see my huge brown eyes staring back at me. I have freckles going across my nose. My light, but sun tanned skin is clear of any pimples. My eyebrows are dark brown, like the color of my roots. I look extraordinarily elegant in my black dress and up-do hair, and decide I am satisfied with how I have put myself together.

I walk back to the kitchen, and look at the time. It's 1:45, which means I should be heading to the reaping.

"Cade! It's time to go!" I call.

"Coming!" I hear his voice yell back.

Not a moment later, Cade is standing in front of me. Dressed in a black dress shirt and pants. Cade's skin is slightly lighter than mine. Cade doesn't spend as much time in the sun as I do, so it makes since. He has much more freckles than I do though. His whole face is littered with them, but in an attractive way. He is also shorter than me. Standing at 5'4, while I'm 5'7.

My parents walk into the kitchen next. Mom is dressed in a gorgeous form fitting dress that is pale pink. Her hair is much darker than mine. Almost a charcoal color. Her hair reaches her mid back, and is styled with her natural tight curls. Mom looks much more like she is in her early 30's, instead of being 40. I hope I look as young as she does when I'm her age.

Dad is dressed in a style similar to Cade. Simple black dress shirt and pants. Dad's hair is a bright blonde, with gentle waves. Cade's hair look exactly like his. Dad is 42, but still has a young appearance.  
As we all walk to the reaping together, I can't help but feel guilty for not telling my parents I am going to volunteer. I just can't bring myself to do it. They have no idea I've been training to go into the games since I was 7. I knew they would put a stop to it, so I just never told them. I have a very strong relationship with my family, and I can only hope my parents won't be to mad.

When we reach the town square, I say goodbye to my parents, and grab Cade's hand. Cade and I walk over to the table full of what looks like Capitol volunteers. Honestly, I'm not sure who they are. Maybe peacekeepers not dressed in uniform? I'm not sure. It's something I've always wondered.

At the station, Cade and I both get out finger pricked. Once they let us go into the square full of boys and girls aged 12-18, I take Cade and pull him into a hug.

"You'll be alright. You haven't taken treasurer, and your name's only in there a couple of times." I say steadily, reassuring him of any doubts he might have.

"I'm not worried about myself, Adelaide. I'm worried about you." He said pulling away, looking at me solemnly.

"I'll be fine, ok? If I didn't think I was ready, I wouldn't go through with this." I said, taking his hand and giving it a shake.

He looked at me one last time and nodded confidently, and walked away. My eyes follow him as he walks to the thirteen year old boys section. I shake my head as a form of clearing it, and walk to the 17 year old girls section.

Our mayor, Amelia Cash, has taken the stage, and begun a well rehearsed speech provided by the Capitol about the dark days. The dark days are when the once 13 districts were at war with the Capitol. The districts lost, and the Capitol destroyed District 13. As punishment, we all suffer from the Hunger Games. Where 23 tributes are killed by one another, and 1 tribute survives. It's simply cruel that we have to pay for what our ancestors did, but the Capitol doesn't see reason in it. They see entertainment; and it makes me sick to my stomach.

Amelia has finished her speech, and has sat down in a chair, alongside two other occupied chairs. The two chairs contain one female victor, and one male victor that has won some of the past games. They are old and grey now.

Our district's escort, Pippa Kay, has now taken over the microphone.

"Good day District nine. Welcome to the reaping of the 74th annual Hunger Games!" Pippa said excitedly into the microphone, and gave a very fast, excited applause.

The crowd of District 9 clapped in an obligatory way. Most faces looked extremely unhappy.

Pippa has dark skin, and jet black hair teased into a style that could never be accomplished without professional help. Her eyes are blue, and she is dressed in an avant-garde blue dress, with heels so high that I'm scared she will fall. Her make up is quite overbearing for her face. A typical Capitol woman.

"The female tribute!" Pippa says, sticking her hand into a glass bowl full of female names.

I haven't taken treasurer. I never have. My family is one of the better off families of District nine. My chances of being reaped aren't very high, but even if I am reaped, it's not like District 9 has a line full of awaiting volunteers. I'd more than likely be sent to the games. I know it doesn't matter whether I'm reaped or not, since I'll be going to the games anyway, but I'm still hoping my name isn't called. Old habits die hard.

Which is why I'm thoroughly shocked when I hear,

"Adelaide Dallas!" Pippa says triumphantly.

Everyone around me starts to back away, making a clear path to the stage. I walk calmly, and steadily, onto the stage.

"Wonderful!" Pippa says when I arrive next to her, "Now onto the boys."

Pippa reachers her hand in, and I cross my fingers that Cade's name isn't called.

"Haxs Denari!" Pippa calls into the microphone.

A couple of minutes pass by, and no Haxs Denari has been found. I stare at the crowd from the slightly raised stage, and I see all of the boys looking around confusedly. This isn't good. Not good at all. I see peacekeepers starting to go through the crowd of boys trying to find Haxs. Minutes pass by, and still no sign of him. More peacekeepers are searching the streets, and Pippa looks quite concerned. Probably because this will reflect badly upon her. Capitol escorts take a lot of pride in what district they represent, so I'm sure she's quite ashamed.

Suddenly, she grabs my hand, and brings it into the air and shouts,

"You female tribute! Adelaide Dallas!"

The crowd preforms a hesitant applause as I am rushed into the Justice Building. The peacekeepers lead me into a room. The room has a big painting of a bowl of fruit, which is hanging above a yellow sofa. On the wall to the left, there is a big square mirror. Framed in gold. The walls are a dull cream color.

The wooden, double doors open, revealing my family. They rush in, and the doors shut behind them. Cade is the first to reach me, and he pulls me into a hug. My parents hug the both of us. We remain this way for a couple of moments, then we all pull away. Mom grabs me by the shoulders, and says,

"I love you so much. I know you can do this." she says while tearing up.

"We believe in you Adelaide. We'll be your biggest fans!" Dad said, trying to remain strong.

"I have something for you Adelaide." Cade pulled out a tightly braided headband, that ties in the back. The headband is made of grain. It's the kind that wraps around your forehead.

"I made it myself," Cade said handing it to me, "I hope you li-"

I cut Cade off by pulling him in for a hug.

"I love it." I said simply, tearing up. The peacekeepers then came in, and led my family out of the room.

"I love you all!" I shouted out to them.

I can see my family start to cry, and the doors shut behind them.

I sit down on the couch, and tie the braided headband around my forehead. I am surprised when the doors open again, but I stand up and run to who has entered.

I meet Piper in the middle of the room, and jump up to hook my arms around his neck. He keeps me up in the air by holding me as we embrace. Piper is my boyfriend. We've been together for a year now.

Piper set me down, and took my hands into his.

"I believe in you Adelaide. You can do this. This is what you've been training for." He said looking at me dead in the eyes.

Piper is the only one who was aware of my plan prior to today. He fully supports me, and even helped me train some.

"With a slight change of plans." I said with a smile.

"Well you were going into the games anyway, so I guess it doesn't really matter." Piper said with a smile.

Piper suddenly looks sad, and pulled me in for another hug.

"Promise me you'll be careful ok? I don't know what I'll do if I loose you." He said into my hair.

"I'll be ok Piper. We talked about strategies, you've seen me train…I'll be home in a couple of weeks." I said into his chest.

He pulled me to an arms length distance, and held onto my shoulders. His blonde hair and brown eyes look very similar to mine. He is much taller than me, standing at 6'2. Piper is muscular, but not bulky. His face is void of any freckles, and he has sharp facial features.

He kisses my forehead just as the peacekeepers open the doors to escort him away. Piper hugs me again, and one of the peacekeepers starts to drag him away from me when he won't let go of me. I squeeze him reassuringly, and tell him to let go. That I'll be fine. He is still having trouble letting me go, so the peacekeepers pry him away from me. As the peacekeepers all but drag him away from me, I reach my arms out to him, and he reaches his arms out as well. I start to cry as the peacekeepers lead him out of the room, and I hear him shout,

"I love you Adelaide!" He called out to me.

With that final statement, the peacekeepers slammed the doors. I sink to my knees in sobs, wracked with guilt that I didn't have the chance to return his statement. I feel arms grab mine, and pull me up onto my feet. I am guided out of the room, and onto a train. I find the nearest chair, and sit down. I slowly calm down, and take in my surroundings.

The train is furnished with what looks like typical, crazy, Capitol furniture. There is a bright purple couch in front of a huge TV. There are lime green plush chairs beside the couch. One large coffee table is in the middle of the room.

I'm sitting in what appears to be the kitchen. At the dinning table more specifically. The kitchen has white tile, and stainless steel appliances. The dining table is modern and white. The chairs are black, and grand. I can see a hallway leading to somewhere else, but I am distracted by a note that I see laying on the table. I lean forward and read the note which says:

* * *

Congratulations Tributes!  
While this is not yet the Quarter Quell, we decided to throw some twists into this years Games.  
Some will be announced at the end of the Tribute Parade when you arrive,  
some will be announced in the Games,  
and one will be announced right now.  
No mentors are allowed.  
Happy Hunger Games, and my the odds be ever in your favor.

* * *

 **So as you all can see, same story, better writing. I want this story to be produced in the best way it possibly can, and this new way is the way to go. All of the tributes that you all worked hard on will each have special moments in this story. Some might be more featured then others, but in the sequel to this story we will see a LOT more of the other characters. So I'll try to get this story out fast! I'm estimating about 20 chapters so far...maybe there will be more! I'll see what happens when I write : )**

 **What do you all think? Leave your opinion in the** **reviews! : )**


	3. Journeys and Surprises

Victory: A 74th Hunger Games Story

Chapter 2 : Journeys and Surprises

I startle myself out of my state of shock at the note, and jump up out of my chair. No mentors? Really? As if the games weren't hard enough.

I take a look around the room I'm standing in. Which is the kitchen, which flows openly into the living room. The TV in front of the purple couch is off. Making the whole train eerily silent. I sit back down in the black chair, that goes with the white dining table. I stare down at the note, and ponder over how this can possibly benefit me.

Well to start with, this isn't only affecting me. It will affect every tribute. So I guess it's good that we are all at a disadvantage. I wonder how the tributes form District 1 and 2 are reacting to this. I grin at the thought that they are probably having a melt down.

My thoughts are interrupted, when I hear the train door slide open. I whip my head over to the door, and watch three figures walk in. Pippa, and two other people are now aboard the train with me.

One of the people on the train is a boy. He looks like he came straight off of the streets. His hair is long, reaching his shoulders, and looks like it hasn't been brushed in a while. His hair is dirty blonde, and he has small blue eyes. He's tall. Probably as tall as Piper. He catches me staring at him, and smiles at me.

"Excited to be on the train leading to our death?" He said with a playful smile, sitting down in the black chair across from me.

"Well I don't know about you, but I plan to live." I retort back to him. I don't appreciate his dry humor.

"Oh I was only joking," he said smiling, "What's this here?" He said, pointing down to the note from the Capitol.

I give him a moment to read it, and he says, "No mentors? Well, this will indeed be interesting."

"No mentors?" The girl who also, boarded the now moving train, spoke for the first time.

"Come take a seat Mazie. Let's get to know this lovely girl right here." The boy said, patting the seat next to him.

There is something about that boy that I don't like. Something about his smile. His smile sows his teeth, which are a lot cleaner then I expected them to be. His smile looks fake. Like he could betray us at any moment.

It seems like the girl who he called Mazie also doesn't trust him. She chose to sit next to me instead, and is looking at him like she hates him.

"Do you two know each other?" I said to the boy, who is still smiling his untrustworthy smile to Mazie.

"Mazie and I? Oh we go way back." He said winking at her.

"How so?" I ask. I want to know about this boy. Wether I should trust him or not.

"She's best friends with my girlfriend. I've known her for years."

"Oh really? So are you Haxs? Why weren't you at the reaping?" I wonder. "Oh he thinks he's too good for the games. Just like he thinks he's too good for Kayla." Mazie says scowling at Haxs.

This is about to get interesting.

"Not a word about that!" Haxs says sternly to Mazie. He looks back at me and smiles, "Kayla's my girl. We've been together for four years."

"Who you are cheating on!" Mazie yells at Haxs.

"How do you even know about that?" Haxs says defensively.

"Because Ayrilla told me! She told me she walked in on you and that girl from the market!" Mazie accused of Haxs.

Mazie and Haxs argued back and forth with each other. Well this answered my question. I can definitely not trust Haxs.

"Oh whatever Mazie!" Haxs finishes, sitting back down in his chair. The two had risen out of their seats in their argument. "So, Adelaide. Tell me about yourself." Haxs said, regaining his composure with one of his untrustworthy smiles.

I took a moment to answer, as I was un sure of wether I wanted to associate myself with Haxs. I guess I need to be friendly. He'd be one less enemy in the Games.

"Well I have a brother, named Cade. He's one of my best friends. He made me this actually," I said pointing to the braided headband on my forehead. "I have a Mom, a Dad, and a boyfriend. I work in the fields, and that's about it." I say to him smiling. I can't wait to ask Mazie about Haxs when he's gone.

"The fields? You're way to pretty to work in the fields." He said with his signature smile, trying to win me over.

"Maybe you didn't hear me. I have a boyfriend." I say giving him a look saying don't-mess-with-me.

"Oh well," Haxs says, getting up from his chair, "I'll be somewhere in the train if you change your mind. I'm going to find Pippa. Maybe she'll show us our rooms."

Haxs left the room, going down a hallway.

"I hate him." Mazie said.

"Yeah, I don't like him much either." I say, dragging the sentence out. I look back at Mazie and say, "Tell me more about him."

We talk for a long time. Mazie told me all about Haxs. He's 18, and Ayrilla is Mazie's friend. Ayrilla's the one who caught Haxs cheating. Mazie said she'd planed to tell Kayla about Haxs today, but she didn't get the chance. Mazie is here because she's the punishment for Haxs not being at the reaping. The peacekeepers didn't allow Mazie or Haxs to say good bye to their loved ones. Although Mazie said Haxs does't really have anyone to say goodbye to. Other than his girlfriend of course. Mazie explained that he's lived on the streets since he was little. He's managed to get by fairly well, working in the factories. He started to not go to school for the past couple of years, and is known as the ladies man.

Just as the conversation started to lull, Pippa walked into the room.

"Girls, you need to wash up for dinner. I'll show you to your room." Pippa said turning her nose up, beckoning us to follow her.

Mazie and I followed her through the hallway, to the last door.

"I expect you at dinner in 30 minutes. Don't be late."  
Pippa went back in the direction she came from. Mazie and I looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders.

We enter the room, and are greeted with one giant bed, and bathroom, and a wardrobe.

"I guess we're sharing." I smiled to Mazie, and sat on the bed.

Mazie joined me on the bed, and we sat facing each other.

"Well you told me about Haxs, but I'd like to know about you. Do you work in the fields?"

This conversation lasted for another hour. We both exchanged facts about each other. Mazie is 15, and has two siblings who are twins. Named Omri and Zela. They're her step siblings, who belong to her step father. Her father died when she was 8, and her mother remarried when she was 9. She started working in the fields at ten, which is the earliest age you can work in the fields. I started in the fields at that age as well. Mazie also, has a boyfriend. His name is Ryeland.

All of the sudden, a sharp rapping noise sounds at the door.

"Girls! You are seriously late! Get out here!" Pippa demands at us.

Mazie and I looked at each other, and hurried out of the room. Pippa was not someone to aggravate.

By the next day, we are in the Capitol. We are lead through the Capitol crowd, and into a huge building. In this huge building, we are guided to an elevator, that leads underground. It is here underground, that all of the tributes are made beautiful by the Capitol stylists. It looks like a hospital down here, but instead of sick patients, there are healthy kids that will be dead in two weeks.

I have three people working on me. All women. One lady has shaved blue hair, and wild, un-natural blue eyes. Another lady has purple eyes and eyebrows. The most natural looking woman has teeth, shaved to look like semi-circles. I decide to get to know these three ladies. I'm probably going to be around them for a while.

I address the natural lady first, "Excuse me, what's your name?" I ask her politely.

The woman looked surprised that I stroke up conversation with her, but responded, "Ali."

"Nice to meet you Ali. I'm Adelaide." I smile back to her. I know she more than likely knows my name, but I figured it'd be nice to tell her myself.

I turn to the lady that has the shaved blue hair, "What is your name?"

"Lake" She said, with a smile that lit her whole face up.

"Nice to meet you Lake." I smiled just as brightly back to her.

I turned to the last woman, who I could tell was excited to speak with me, "And what is your name?"

"Cada" she said shyly.

"Nice to meet you Cada. I have a brother named Cade. Your names are very similar." I said kindly.

"Lake, I am very sorry for the poor state of my nails. I don't work on them often." I say to Lake, trying to start up conversation.

"Oh it's fine dear," Lake says while filing my nails, "I've seen much worse."

We continued to make small talk until they are all done with me. When they are done, they send me through a door that leads to another room. This new room was slightly smaller. Containing a couch, and a table and chairs. Sitting on the couch, was a woman who I assume is the stylist.

"Good afternoon Adelaide, my name is Leigh." Leigh said kindly, giving me a hug.

"Nice to meet you Leigh." I say, returning her hug.

"Now Adelaide, we have a lot to discuss." Leigh said smiling.

* * *

The time is now 6:00. Time for the chariots to reveal themselves for the Capitol people. I'm pleased to say that District 9 actually looks really good this year. Usually we are dressed in tightly woven or braided grain. It's sad really. I don't understand why stylists can't understand that just because our district specializes in grain, doesn't mean we want to be dressed in it. However this year, this year is different. Thank goodness. This year we are dressed to symbolize the light that reflects off of the grain. The golden glow, just like the glow that I was admiring two days ago.

Mazie and I are dressed similar. We both have long, nude colored dresses that go down to our ankles. The dresses are covered in golden crystals. Our feet are adorned with platform shoes, that have golden straps that shine. Our make-up is natural. I light layer of foundation, some blush, and very shiny golden lipgloss. My big brown eyes usually have a golden shine, but my dress really brings it out. We have golden earrings that could be worth millions. The only thing that is different between me and Mazie's final look, is the crown.

Mazie's crown is probably two feet tall. The whole thing being golden gems. I honestly don't know how she's keeping it on her head. My crown is much smaller, and dainty. I think Mazie's stylist made hers so tall, was so that she wouldn't look strange beside me and Haxs. I'm 5'7, Haxs is 6'2, and Mazie is about five feet.

Our hair is styled differently as well. While my hair is usually up in a pony tail or bun, they decided to let it flow naturally. I'm super happy about this actually, because my hair never gets to be down. It's one of the rules if you work in the field. Your hair has to be up and out of the way. It's stupid, but it's a rule I must follow. My golden blonde hair glows like my dress does. My hair goes down to my shoulder blades, and it's natural waves have been put into very loose curls.

Mazie's hair is as straight as a board. It's usually wavy, with some slight curl in it. It's strawberry blonde, and reaches her chin. You can still see all of her freckles underneath the thin layer of foundation. I appreciate that our stylists are showing our freckles. Almost everyone in District 9 has them. Her eyes are brown. Like mine. Except hers are a little thiner.

Mazie and I look like golden goddesses, while Haxs is dressed like he's ready for war. I expected them to cut his hair, but they actually made is longer. It's as long as mine now actually. The color is still dirty blonde, and still looks slightly ragged. He has tight, nude colored shorts and a white button down shirt. Some of the shirt's buttons have been left undone. His shoes are simple tan flats. The thing that really sets him apart is the helmet. Mazie and I have crowns, Haxs has armor. His head is covered in a beautiful gold helmet. His shins and forearms are covered in golden plates of armor. He looks intimidating.

It took the three stylists a long time to decide on what order we should all stand on the chariot. It was between Haxs being in the middle because he was the only guy, or Mazie being in the middle because she is the shortest. The two foot tall crown on Mazie made her look taller than she really was, so they decided to put Haxs in the middle.

Just as I was about to engage Haxs and Mazie in conversation, the big stone doors opened, and the District 1 chariot started walking up the stone ramp that leads to where the parade will wake place. I was told earlier about how the building works. There are a total of 14 levels. The first level, is really the negative first level. It's the underground area where the tributes are made pretty. It's also the place we are in right now. The chariots climb up a short ramp to get onto ground level. The next level, which is ground level, is the training center. Then the building goes up. 12 levels for each district to stay in.

It is now our chariots turn to walk up to ground level. Our chariot starts moving at a rapid pace, making the ride bumpy. It's insanely hard to hold on. I wonder if anyone has ever fallen off before.

The designs our stylist made for us are coming to life. The orange evening rays of sun are shining down upon us, making us glow in the purest form of gold. All of the chariots are out now and I hear several names being shouted. I even hear my own a few times.

The chariots are now reaching a stop, Forming a semi circle around the stage where President Snow is about to speak. The words n the note from the train come back to. It said there would be announcements tonight. I wonder what they'll say.

"Good evening tributes and Happy Hunger Games!" President Snow said excitedly.

The crowed roared with cheers in response. I look over Haxs and roll my eyes to Mazie. She does the same back to me.

"Citizens of the Capitol. This may be news to you but this year we are applying changes to the Hunger Games. We are testing new elements out this year." President Snow said, addressing the People of Panem.

"Tributes, you already know a little of this. That is if you read the letter on the train. The letter states that there will be a series of changes. In fact, some will be announced tonight." President Snow grinned an evil smile.

The citizens roar in applause to the news that we would be finding some news out tonight. I am intrigued by what could possibly be announced. What could they possibly change about the games?

"I know what some of you might be thinking. 'What on earth could we change about the games?'" President Snow said.

Well yes, that is exactly what I'm wondering.

"The answer is being reveled to you now. The tributes already know that there will be no mentors. That was the only change reveled in the letter." President Snow pauses.

The capitol didn't react. I'm sure they want something more elaborate.

"The next two changes that we are announcing the tributes do not know." Snow paused again.

He's building tension, and I hate it.

"The first announcement is that there will be a list of objectives that you must complete if you want to win. We will not say what is on the list. You will find that out in the games." Snow said evilly, almost with an evil chuckle. I think there is a lot more to this list than he is revealing.

"Now this next announcement was a very hard decision for us to make. We couldn't decide wether this would negatively affect the viewers, or make it more exciting. For this reason, this change is not permeant for these games. But for now," Snow pauses, and looks at each and every one of us with an evil grin.

I do not like this.

"There will be,"

Just say it already!

"No sponsors. May the odds be ever in your favor." President Snow has left the stage with the crowd roaring in applause, and the tributes silent. Wondering how they are going to survive.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. I can't really decide if this chapter is short or if the last chapter was long lol. You tell me.**

 **So! What did you think of the two changes? And to think that those are the most tame. But like president snow said, the whole sponsor thing might be temporary. It depends on how things are going for the viewers and the tributes. Tell me what you think! Your opinion matters! : )**


End file.
